


Somewhere Only We Know

by little_escapist



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Episode: s02e18 Born This Way, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_escapist/pseuds/little_escapist
Summary: Blaine is devastated to leave Kurt to McKinley.2x18 episode coda.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> I saw (again) a gifset on Tumblr about Kurt and Blaine's hug after Somewhere Only We Know, and this idea popped in my head. Fast and unbeated, I needed to get this out of my system right away.

Blaine breaks down in the bus back to Westerville.

He stares at the McKinley building from the window until they take a turn, and it disappears from his view. His heart shatters. He tries to keep his breathing calm. He takes a deep, shuddering breath in, holds it, and tries to release it slowly. Instead, it turns into the world’s loudest hiccup, followed by a desperate sob that is surely heard everywhere in the bus. Blaine squeezes his eyes closed, fists his hands, and cries. He doesn't even care what the others might think. His heart is aching.

Kurt is there. Kurt is in William McKinley High School, and Blaine is on a bus to Dalton, alone even though he’s surrounded by the Warblers, who mutter in a concerned manner at his outburst. Blaine can hardly breathe through his tears. He just wants Kurt.

“Hey, hey, Blaine – what’s wrong?” Wes asks, alarmed and compassionate, from the seat behind Blaine’s. “He didn’t break up with you, did he?”

Blaine shakes his head without looking at Wes. “No. He, he.” A sob. “He told me he’ll never say goodbye to me.”

“Isn’t that a good thing, then?” Wes asks. His voice is gentle and cheerful at the same time, but Blaine can’t feel better at the words or at the tone. It feels like Blaine’s core is crumbling, and he can’t be comforted.

Wes places a hand on Blaine’s shoulder and Blaine cries harder. He knows it’s stupid to be this affected, but he can’t help it. He feels raw and lonely and like his _soul_ is crying. The separation feels more final than it is. They will see each other on Saturday, they made plans. Kurt is not leaving Blaine, but it feels like he is. And in a way, he is. Physically at least, if not mentally. Saturday feels like an eternity away, like there’s no way Blaine will survive the long days in between.

There’s a lot tangled in the emotional overload. Blaine hides his face in his hands and tries again to breathe deeper. He won’t see his best friend and boyfriend every day anymore. There won’t be short moments stolen between classes or at lunch, sneaky touches or shy kisses in the hallway before they have to head their separate ways. It is a loss, no matter what anyone says. But on top of that, Kurt is at McKinley now, and it scares Blaine.

Blaine remembers too well how Kurt was when they first met: exhausted, scared, desperate for comfort and safety. Kurt had looked so sad and tired, hopeless, as tears rose in his eyes when Blaine asked him why he came to spy on the Warblers. Blaine knew something was off, even before Kurt said anything. And now Kurt is back there. Dalton was something Kurt needed to regroup, to build back up his pride and confidence in a safe place. Dalton was good for Kurt, but Blaine knows Kurt doesn’t belong there – he doesn’t flourish under strict rules, traditions and dress code. It was good for a while, but it won't be good for any longer.

So, now that Kurt has regained his balance, he needs to be back in McKinley with his old friends and maybe even more, with his old wardrobe. Kurt needs to express himself. Stifling him would only lead to misery, and Blaine is aware how stifling Kurt found the uniform. Kurt will be happier in McKinley with his sales deal finds, even if the school is so much more dangerous to him than Dalton could ever be. What if Blaine gets a call tomorrow that Kurt has been injured? The tears that almost dried already return at the thought. No. Blaine doesn’t want Kurt to go through that. He knows firsthand how scary it is, how much it sucks to lie in hospital in pain that someone else inflicted on him. Blaine never wants Kurt to go through that.

His brave, proud, beautiful Kurt deserves so much better. Blaine sobs into his hands. His Kurt. His Kurt is back in the place he called a hell hole more than once.

“Blaine, seriously, what is it?” Wes asks again.

“I miss him, Wes.”

They will see each other soon, but it’s no comfort right now. Blaine feels _lonely_.

He has the Warblers. They are loyal, supportive, and there for him, but they are not Kurt. No matter how popular and loved Blaine is among his glee club, no one really knows him. None of them is like Kurt, who understood, saw, and wasn’t afraid to offer deserved criticism in a way that didn’t make Blaine feel awful, but made him want to be better. Of course, Kurt is Blaine’s boyfriend and that is special – so, so very special and important – but even more than that, Kurt is Blaine’s best friend. His first best friend. Someone to trust and confide in. No one knows Blaine like Kurt, no one gets to him like Kurt.

It was lonely at Dalton before Kurt, and now Blaine has to return to that state. He is forced to be surrounded by well-meaning friends who still keep their distance.

Blaine’s phone pings in his pocket and he fishes it out, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

Kurt: _Drive safe. I’ll call you tonight. xxx_

Blaine smiles through his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think! 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: little-escapist.tumblr.com. Come and say hi!


End file.
